


The Strand of Her Hair

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is off. But what??</p><p>:O<br/>: O<br/>:O</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strand of Her Hair

Something was off. It had been there for a while. They had been sitting together for a good hour, watching this stupid movie John had lent them. Aradia had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago and was leaning on Sollux currently. He looked unfazed by it. Tavros and Vriska were on the edge of their seats, watching intently, while Kanaya and Gamzee were simply watching with mild interest. Nepeta had been sitting beside Karkat for a while, her knees tucked up around her body, and she was watching the screen, her eyes drooping a bit.

What was off, though? Something just didn't feel right, it had to be something -

Her hair. Several long strands of Nepeta's black hair was right there, on her face. In the way.

This ticked him off for some reason.

He unconsciously raised his hand and grabbed the loose strands of hair in her face, and tucked them gently behind her ear.

She raised her head and looked at him, a questioning look on her face. He put down his hand and shrugged at her. Nepeta squinted her eyes at him, then raised her own hand and pushed the hair back onto her face.

Oh, he was not doing this while watching a stupid Nicolas Cage movie.

She stared at him, waiting for his next move, and unfolded her legs to turn to him. He moved his hand up, over to her face, staring at her all the while, and pushed the hair back behind her ear.

She was not pleased, obviously.

She brushed her hand up to her ear and took the strand of hair again, pushing it back onto her face.

"What are you two doing?" He heard Sollux ask them from behind him, in his usual lispy voice. But he nor Nepeta answered. He was too busy grabbing the piece of her hair and pulling it back behind her ear. Gamzee and Kanaya turned their heads to look at them.

Nepeta was reaching for her hair again, refusing to blink. Her hand reached her ear-

"No," He told her. They stared at each other for several seconds.

Nepeta then grabbed the hair and pulled it back onto her face. Kanaya, Gamzee, and Sollux were all staring at them, waiting for Karkat to do the inevitable. Tavros and Vriska were ignoring them and watching the movie still.

Karkat's hand moved toward her face, his fingers reaching for the stands of hair -

Nepeta's hand shot up and grabbed his own. He was taken by surprise. He could see Kanaya's eyes going from him to Nepeta.

After several moments, Nepeta lowered his hand, both of them still staring at each other.

They sat staring at each other for several seconds.

Then Karkat lifted his hand again.

Nepeta grabbed it instantly, looking triumphant. Karkat used her grasp to his advantage and tugged her closer to him, then moved his head towards hers and kissed her full on on the lips.

Her eye's widened slightly in surprise, but she did not pull out of it. Aradia's eyes opened slightly, and she yawned, pulling her arms up and around, then looked beside her. She raised her eyebrow. Gamzee was smiling stupidly, and elbowed Tavros and gestured. Tavros looked over and saw them, and his jaw dropped slightly. Vriska looked over to him, noticing the feeling of the room lighten, and then looked towards the two. She grinned delightfully after she saw them.

"So, when's the wedding?"


End file.
